Blond Rose, Brunette Rose
by TaintedReality
Summary: Alright this is my FIRST fanfic to be published ever so read and review please! Yes I'll give you a warning, THIS IS YURI AND IT MAY MOVE UP TO PG-13 AS OTHER CHAPTERS GO ALONG. Don't like, don't read. But don't go flaming me because you don't like it.
1. Can't you love me back?

Anzu bit her lip on this cold, frosty night...as she was waiting for  
the city bus STILL. She couldn't believe it! Her runny nose had frozen,  
Her lips were as cold as the ice itself and nearly changing blue,  
And on top of that she had worn her mini skirt today! How could things   
get any worse? Suddenly they just got worse. 'Oh look what the cat  
brought in.'Anzu thought to herself as the short spikey-haired nuisance  
himself walked up to the bus stop. "Hmph. Come to destroy my life some  
more shorty?" Anzu huffed at her moronic ex-boyfriend. "B-But Anzu you  
don't entirely understand." The short spikey-haired boy muttered obviouslyteeth chattering. "I don't care Yuugi! Go away!" Anzu snapped even angrier now that he had dragged himself over to where she was in the first place. Yuugi looked hurt, really hurt. Anzu had no idea of understanding! But he had no other choice but to tip toe away from the rabid angry girl. "Anzu...I'm sorry but...Yami is trapped inside of me forever and..." Yuugi blushed... "I'm sorry Yuugi..." Anzu said with a sigh...  
"But I never really...well...had anybody to like." "Well...I'm sure you'll  
find somebody Anzu!" Yuugi said cheerfully having Anzu apologize.  
"Thanks Yuugi..." Anzu murmured when finally the bus drove up...

"Well....kiddo I gotta go..." Anzu waved and Yuugi waved back as she lightly stepped up onto the bus careful to not slip on the ice. But once she got on the bus, she recognized a familiar face...beuatiful blonde hair,  
Violet deep eyes, Light purple jacket, White tube top, purple mini-skirt.  
Mai Kujaku. Anzu smiled and Mai saw and waved her over...Finally! Anzu  
found a good old friend! Anzu carefully walked over and plopped down  
not so gracefully next to the gorgeous blonde. "Hey!" Anzu greeted  
happily...she hadn't seen Mai in forever! "Hey..." Mai replied cooly giving  
one of her sweet sensual smirks, "How've you been kiddos?" Mai asked  
wondering about her relationship between her and Yuugi. "Oh...well...  
I broke up with Yuugi but...I think I'll be okay..." Oh Mai loved this.  
That drop-dead gorgeous brunette was SINGLE again. And she was feeling her sweet breath on her face as she talked. She would savor this moment for quite some time. "Oh...I see..." Mai said nodding her head. "Boys, can't live with em'..." She said again shaking her head. "Yeah I know it." Anzu said with complete agreement to Mai.  
They talked for at least 30 minutes but to Anzu and Mai,   
it only seemed like very few.

Suddenly the bus jerked to a stop and Anzu would've hit her two front teeth on the seat if Mai hadn't grabbed her by the shoulders... "T-Thanks..." Anzu said smiling at Mai...for some reason it felt...odd to have Mai's hands on her shoulders like that...not bad odd but...it seemed to feel... good! Mai smiled more warmly this time... "Welcome..." She murmured as Anzu got up grabbing her stuff...and smiling a good-bye as she walked off the bus and Mai watched each step she took...-step -step...so sensual and slightly sassy. Mai sighed and leaned her head back and asked as if to no one in particular, "Can't you love me back...just a little?"


	2. Realization

Notice: I'm just some geeky bi chick that likes to write Yuri...there is no way I could own Yuugiou. :( Please Read and Review people because I love you. 3

Anzu's Point of View (P.o.V)

I went home immedeately and plopped myself down on the couch. I was tired, and very cold. But right now something very serious was on my mind. Mai Kujaku. Oh god...just the thought of her lusty blond hair and her beautiful face made me feels jitters down my spine. Was I...? No. No no no! I couldn't be! I just could NOT be in love with another girl! My mom always told me it was a unnatural and stupid thing. But for some reason I never really believed her. It's not that I was homophobe. It's just that all my other friends were gay. And if I turned well...lezbo then do you know what people would THINK of me?! They would think my friends influenced me into it! They certainly did not! And they were very good people indeed. But that was not the point. The point was that I could not stop thinking about Mai. Mai this. Mai that. I needed some way to get my mind off her! I turned on the TV. No good. Tokyo Shock Boys were on. And I dispise them.  
I flip some more channels. Ricky Lake showed some lezbo couple and that just irritated me. Poking fun at them like that. The Simpsons was too stupid. Futurama was not suitable for my mood. Lain was too weird for my mood. And Teen Nick was so god damn preppie it made my blood boil. I mean I was kinda girly I'll give you that. But preppie will just get on my nerves. I just turned off the TV. Thinking about Mai wouldn't hurt too bad would it? So that's what I did. I started to think about Mai. Her beautiful clear face...her deep violet eyes...her sleek blond hair. Before I knew it I stuck myself in a daydream. This is how it went:  
I was in a field...a field of flowers. I was smelling a lotus flower when Mai slowly walked up to me, her violet eyes narrowed in a lustful sort of way. I turned around and I looked deep into her eyes and she looked into my crystal blue eyes as well...and she handed me a rose from a hand she was hiding behind her back. This rose was really odd though. It had yellow coloring like her hair. Mai slowly smiled at me and she leaned in...closer, closer, and I felt her warm sensual lips touch mine as I slowly closed my eyes as a sweet sweet emotion flooded me. Her lips felt like a warm, creamy coat over mine. I wished to myself the moment to never end....

I quickly ended the daydream realizing I had spaced out. And the it hit me hard. Like the time that bratty girl in third grade punched me hard in the chest. I was in love with Mai Kujaku. My heart skipped a beat like they always said it would when I fell in love. But Mai had tons of guys going around drooling over her.  
Why would she want me? I was nothing special. I didn't really think of myself attractive. If Mai was going to be Bi or Lez, she could do it with a prettier girl. My heart sank when I realized this and I trudged off to bed. I curled up like a homeless puppy. I knew my mind was right even though my heart would not listen. Mai had tons of guys. She had no use for me. I would only be a good buddy to her. That was all I'd ever be. My heart sank even more at these thoughts as I cried myself into a cold, dreamless sleep. 


End file.
